Ética Profissional
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Falta de ética profissional é um problema. No trabalho, devemos nos portar de maneira diferente, não é? Imagine como seria constrangedor ser denunciado para o chefe por atitudes inadequadas no trabalho?


Cá estava eu, assistindo um episódio de "Friends", quando me deparo com uma cena* interessante. Por algum motivo achei que aquela cena poderia ser usada em uma fanfic Shikatema.

Well, enjoy it.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Ética Profissional

Aquilo já estava se tornando rotina. Na verdade, parecia até que Temari passava mais tempo em Konoha do que em Suna. Não que aquilo fosse ruim, pelo contrário.

Mais uma vez os dois estavam em uma sala fiscalizando a prova dos gennins. Aqueles gennins problemáticos... Aquelas crianças eram pestes. Às vezes ele agradecia por trabalhar com Temari. Ela era tão assustadora que conseguia manter a ordem. Ah, sim, se ele fosse um gennin, teria muito medo dela.

Shikamaru olhou para o relógio e teve uma grande decepção. Tinha se passado apenas vinte minutos. Ainda tinha horas para ficar ali cuidando a prova dos gennins.

Não demorou para Temari entrar pela porta, segurando um copo de água, e se sentar em uma das cadeiras. Agora que ela tinha chegado, não tinha problema se ele tirasse um cochilo, não é? Olhou discretamente para ela e percebeu que ela o encara. Não podia jurar, mas teve a impressão, pelo movimento dos lábios dela, que ela tinha dito "nem pense em dormir". Céus, será que agora ela podia ler mentes?

Não resistiu de olhar novamente para o relógio. Dez minutos tinham se passado. Suspirou e ficou olhando para um ponto aleatório. Era evidente que os gennins não fariam nada, eles deviam morrer de medo da Sabaku. Não tinha por que os dois ficarem ali sem fazer nada. Shikamaru percebeu uma movimentação e involuntariamente virou a cabeça naquela direção. Era _ela. _A tortura ia começar. Temari tinha cruzado as pernas, como tinha mania de fazer. Ela estava de saia, não devia fazer aquilo. Ele queria desviar o olhar, mas era quase impossível.

Agora ele entendia por que aqueles gennins estavam sempre falando coisas pouco inocentes sobre a Sabaku. Sabe como é, eles estavam naquele idade em que todos queriam aprender o famoso "jutsu sexy". E Temari era uma mulher atraente. Sim, ninguém podia negar isso.

Trinta minutos dessa vez. Nesse meio tempo a loira já tinha experimentado diversas posições diferentes. Ela devia estar procurando a que causasse o maior estrago no Nara. Mas o que causou o maior estrago, sem sombra de dúvidas, foi o que ela fez em seguida. Uma folhinha safada voou com o vento e caiu no chão. Shikamaru pensou em se levantar para juntá-la, mas era tarde demais. Temari de inclinou lentamente para apanhá-la e nesse momento o decote da blusa revelou um pedaço generoso dos seios fartos da kunoichi. Aquilo era demais. Shikamaru juntou toda a força que lhe restava e sentou-se virado de costas para a loira. Ele não queria cometer uma loucura. Não na frente dos gennins.

ooo

No final do dia, os dois organizadores do exame chuunin foram até a hokage lhe dar o relatório do dia. Porém, as coisas não saíram como o esperado. Tsunade pegou o relatório e passou rapidamente os olhos nele. Não era sobre aquilo que ela queria falar.

- Tenho uma coisa para falar com vocês. –ela falou seriamente, como de costume, colocou os cotovelos em cima da mesa e apoiou o queixo sobre os dedos entrelaçados- Chegou aos meus ouvidos que... –Tsunade hesitou um pouco em continuar e respirou fundo- que vocês dois tem um caso. Sei que ambos conhecem bem as regras. Eu não ligo para o que os dois fazem no tempo livre, mas enquanto estiverem em missão devem se portar como shinobis.

- Que bobagem. –Temari comentou e colocou a mão sobre a boca para abafar uma risada- Posso saber quem está falando isso?

Ela já sabia, só queria ter certeza.

- Um... dos gennins. Ele disse que presenciou um "comportamento inadequado" dos dois.

- Que tipo de comportamento inadequado? –Temari insistiu nos detalhes.

- Nas palavras dele, vocês dois trocavam olhares e gestos indecentes.

Shikamaru não conseguiu evitar uma risada assim que a hokage reproduziu as palavras do tal gennin.

- Qual a graça? –Tsunade perguntou, já irritada com a atitude dos dois diante do assunto.

- Desculpe. –Shikamaru se desculpou e se esforçou para não rir novamente.

- Tsunade-sama, –Temari começou e tentou parecer o mais séria possível- creio que está havendo um equívoco. Mas diga ao Nar... a esse gennin que isso não vai se repetir.

Não houve mais conversa. Os dois saíram da sala da hokage e se dirigiram ao hotel onde a kunoichi estava hospedada.

- Não quer entrar?- Temari perguntou enquanto caminhava até a entrada do hotel- Está tão frio, vou fazer um chocolate quente.

Não era necessário responder. Ela sabia que ele sempre aceitava.

- O que achou do que a hokage não falou? –a kunoichi perguntou enquanto se livrava das sandálias e ia até o banheiro lavar as mãos.

- Hm... hilário, eu diria. –Shikamaru se sentou no pequeno sofá de dois lugares e deu uma risada abafada ao lembrar-se das palavras da hokage.

- "Olhares e gestos indecentes". –Temari gritou do banheiro e deu uma risada alta.

- Você podia ter rido também para eu não ser o único a ser xingado.

- Você que é um idiota. Não podia ter rido. –Temari saiu do banheiro e foi preparar a bebida.

- Acha que foi o Naruto?

- Tenho certeza. Quando aquele idiota vai passar no exame? Não aguento mais ele nos perseguindo.

- Naruto é muito bom. Melhor que você, talvez. –Shikamaru riu baixo quando percebeu o olhar furioso da kunoichi sobre si- Mas nunca consegue passar no exame.

- Como ele pode ser tão forte?- Temari perguntou inconformada- O único golpe que ele conhece é aquele tal de "rasengan". Como pode um shinobi praticamente não usar selos?

- Não podemos esquecer que ele também tem muita sorte.

- Muita.

Temari entregou uma xícara para o shinobi e se sentou ao lado dele no sofá.

- Obrigado.

- Aquele camarãozinho idiota. –Temari ainda estava irritada com a repreensão da hokage- Imagina só, ele chegou ao ponto de ir nos denunciar para a hokage. Tsc... –balançou a cabeça negativamente e bebeu um gole do chocolate.

- Convenhamos, Temari. –Shikamaru se sentou de lado para poder encarar a loira- Você passou dos limites hoje.

- Ahn?

Ela se fez de desentendida, como sempre. Tsc... que problemática.

- Seus gestos foram, sim, indecentes.

- Meus gestos? –ela perguntou indignada e largou a xícara em uma mesinha.

- Você ficava cruzando e descruzando as pernas. Dava para ver muita coisa.

- Então você viu... –uma risada maliciosa escapou dos lábios da kunoichi e Shikamaru suspirou irritado.

- Tinha como não ver?

- Hmm...-Temari se virou para ele e passou a mão delicadamente pelo ombro do shinobi- E você... não ficou nem um pouquinho... tentado?

- Por que acha que eu me virei de costas? –Shikamaru largou quase que automaticamente a xícara sobre a mesa e colocou uma das mãos na cintura da kunoichi onde a acariciou de leve- Não faça mais isso.

- Mas eu estava tão entediada...-ela falou sedutoramente e desceu a mão do ombro até o braço do shinobi- Pensei em brincar um pouquinho com você...

- Tsc... problemática.

Ele já estava aguentando aquela provocação a tempo demais. Shikamaru se inclinou um pouco e capturou os lábios da kunoichi em um beijo rápido. Percebeu que ela sorriu com seu ato e não pôde evitar de sorrir também.

- Estava com saudades disso. –ela sussurrou e roçou de leve os lábios nos dele.

- Mm... –era evidente que ele sentia o mesmo, não havia motivo para falar nada. Shikamaru apertou a cintura da loira e a beijou lenta e profundamente.

Temari se inclinou para trás até suas costas atingirem o braço do sofá, mas em nenhum momento desfez o beijo. Após, Shikamaru desceu sua mão até a coxa da kunoichi e a apertou de leve.

- Opa. –ela falou e deu uma risadinha- Está indo rápido dessa vez.

- Você faz ideia do quanto essas coxas me atormentaram hoje? –ele respondeu enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

- Hmm... –Temari suspirou quando ele mordeu de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha- Faço... essa era a intenção... te atormentar... Ai! –ela reclamou e se inclinou para frente- Minhas costas estão doendo.

Shikamaru deu uma risadinha, saiu de cima da loira e se sentou no sofá. Ela fez o mesmo e passou a mão nas costas. A sessão de beijos tinha sido ótima, mas apoiar seu peso, mais o do Nara, sobre o braço do sofá não tinha sido uma boa ideia. Mas aquele pequeno contratempo não iria estragar a noite do casal. Não demorou para Temari sentir os braços do shinobi a puxando para seu colo. Ela não resistiu, pelo contrário, até se ajeitou melhor sobre o colo dele.

- Vamos fazer um acordo. –Shikamaru falou enquanto acariciava as costas da amada- Quando estivermos a sós você pode me provocar o quanto quiser. –um sorriso divertido se formou nos lábios da kunoichi assim que ele terminou de falar. Ela adorava provocá-lo- Mas... quando estivermos trabalhando você vai ter que se controlar, problemática.

- Shikaa!- ela reclamou e desfez o sorriso- Foi só uma brincadeirinha inocente...- Temari falou lentamente, bem daquela maneira que ela sabia que o deixava louco, e passou o dedo indicador pelo peito do shinobi.

- Mas a hokage está de olho na gente agora. -Shikamaru suspirou e colocou o rosto entre os cabelos da kunoichi. Aquela mulher sabia tirá-lo do sério.

- Tudo bem. Agora, chega de conversa. –ela sorriu de maneira maliciosa e puxou a nuca do shinobi na tentativa de colar seus lábios aos dele. Tentativa bem sucedida, por sinal.

Eles eram, sim, amantes. Mas não havia motivo para os outros saberem. Uma coisa que eles não entendiam era por que o loiro Uzumaki se interessava tanto por aquela história. Talvez ele achasse divertido dar uma de detetive. Mas ele não descobriria nada. Apesar do pequeno deslize da Sabaku naquele dia, os dois sabiam ser discretos.

Por enquanto tudo continuaria em segredo. Por algum motivo eles até preferiam assim. Era bem mais divertido poder rir da cara das pessoas quando elas perguntavam se os dois tinham um caso.

Quando pretendiam contar para todos? Hm... nunca, talvez. Bem, isso era algo que eles decidiriam depois. Agora eles queriam apenas aproveitar o momento...

Fim.

* * *

Essa fic ficou bem menor do que as que eu costumo escrever, mas consegui colocar tudo que eu queria nela.

Acho que já devem ter percebido, mas adoro descrever a relação deles como algo "secreto" kkkkkk

E sim, adoro colocar o Naruto de fofoqueiro.

Bem queridos, já sabem, se gostaram (e se não gostaram também), comentem!

*Se interessa a alguém saber, a cena que eu estava me referindo é uma em que o chefe da Rachel vai censurá-la por um suposto caso com o assistente dela. E sim, ela tinha um caso com o assistente, apesar de ambos negarem kkkkkk


End file.
